shugocharafandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 034: Really!? Big Adventure of the Haunted Mansion!
Information Series: Shugo Chara! Episode Number: 34 English Title: Really!? Big Adventure of the Haunted Mansion! Romanji Title: Maji!? Yūrei Yashiki Daibōken! Kanji Title: マジ!? 幽霊屋敷大冒険! Airdate: May 31, 2008 Directed by: Hiromitsu Kanazawa Written by: Makoto Nakamura Preceeded by: Episode 033: I Can't Help But Fall in Love! Followed by: Episode 035: The Wedding Cake of the First Love! Summary The episode begins where Saaya and her Tadase Fan Club, beginning outside at a person's mansion. The club are very frantic that there are numerous of ghosts, but Saaya, becoming calm and boasted, uses her machine that sucks ghosts. The girls are interrupted by a large shoadow on the window, lettign them shriek and run away. Saaya commanded them to stop, but last, she was interrupted by a noise. Saaya tries to turn on the vacuum, but tripped over. The vacuum sucked her lips, and Saaya runs away with a muffled scream. The shadow reveals to be an unknown Guardian Character, who is transparent. The Guardians decide to investigate a house that is alleged to be haunted. However, Amu quivered, pondering that she does not want to investigate the haunted house, but Rima scares her severely with a loud blow, before Kiseki commands strictly to not scream out loud. During Tadase's conversation, the students stared at Saaya, with her injury of her mouth, which makes her desperate. Amu create a lie infront of the Guardians, that she is ill, because she cannot go to investigate. Tadase encourages her to feel better, but Amu makes a timeout ot her lie, and gives up her lie. Rima bumps into a boy at school who drops a small drawing of his family. The boy then walks away by Rima, but Rima spotted a photo that he dropped. The next day, Amu, begins to hide on her sheets of the bed, but Ran, Miki, and Su commands her to come to the haunted house bravely. El tries to encourage Amu with her sense of "angel" victory; however, Amu starts to sleep. Amu was forced to go to the house, as she traded El with Ami to keep. Amu quickly sneaks up to avoid going ot the haunted house, but Yaya and the Guardians spotted her quickly, making Amu to become miserable in tricking people. The Guardians arrive at the house to begin their investigation, but wondering that Rima is not yet coming. Amu creates a victory to go home, but Rima appears with a second blow on her ear, letting Amu frightened out of her wits. Amu argued back that they are not alow to trespass the neighbor's house without permission, but the gate opened without a touch. The Guardians begin their investigation, and Amu let out a large scream. Ran, Miki, and Su chase after what they think is a ghost, but turns out to be a Guardian Character, Kuuta, who is fading away. Meanwhile, Rima sees the boy she bumped into the day before, Shouta, enter the house and she returns the drawing to him. It turns out Shouta's dream was to be a painter. However, his parents argued over it and his grandfather, who supported Shouta's dream, passed away. Shouta's depression causes Kuuta to turn into an X-Character. Working together, Rima and Amu Character Transforms and purify Kuuta and convince Shouta to pursue his dreams again. Shouta then wakes up and found his art kit, that was organized neatly, but a drawing of him and Kuuta are drawn unknownly. The Guardians then leave Shouta's house, but Ran, Miki, and Su recognized that Kuuta was the reason why he set the entrance, moves the doll, and accidently set the traps. Amu begin to feel desperate and frantic, but RIma scares her again with a puff for the last time, letting Amu scream in fear and runs away. The Guardians are proud of their completed investigation, and Rima smiles, looking up at Shouta's window. The ending reveals that Shouta's Guardian Egg is inside his heart, which makes Shouta glad and follow his revived dreams again. Soon, he will be able to see Kuuta once, after he will hatch. Character Transformations ;Amu Hinamori : *Amulet Spade *Amulet Clover ;Rima Mashiro : *Clown Drop Used Attacks ;Amulet Spade : *Colorful Canvas *Open Heart ;Amulet Clover : *Remake Honey Trivia *Kairi uses Character Change for the first time. *Tadase also Character Changes when someone says deadend''which sounds close to''prince Category:Episodes Category:Shugo Chara! episodes